Fate?
by markmalade
Summary: Donghyuck kesal, ini semua terjadi karena Doyoung yang sakit serta Lucas dan Jungwoo yang kejam melupakannya. Karena mereka semua kini sosok Donghyuck harus terjebak dengan Mark Lee dan segala kehidupannya, takdirnya memang sungguh kejam! [Markhyuck aka Markchan. Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck aka Haechan. NCT. Yaoi]
1. chapter 1

Donghyuck kesal, dimalam hari yang dingin seolah menusuk tulang dirinya harus pergi ke tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan untuk menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya kesana.

Klub malam.

Katakan saja Donghyuck adalah lelaki sok suci yang terlalu anti dengan tempat hiburan tersebut. Bukan tanpa alasan dia membenci tempat itu, didalam sana ia yakin tersedia berbagai macam minuman keras, asap rokok yang menggumpal serta makhluk-makhluk dengan napsu yang sangat tinggi.

Donghyuck meringgis ketika sampai didepan pintu masuk. Bagaimana tidak, iya disuguhi pemandangan pasangan yang keluar masuk dengan melakukan adegan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk disaksikan anak sma sepertinya. Kalau bukan demi Doyoung yang sedang sakit dan Jungwoo yang sibuk bekerja sampai melupakan handphone nya maka ia tidak akan sampai ke tempat ini.

"Hey anak kecil ini bukan tempatmu. Ayo cepat pulang" ucap salah satu penjaga dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Hey, paman aku juga tidak sudi datang ke sini kalau bukan karena ini menolong Jungwoo hyung" Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas, mereka pikir mereka siapa meremehkannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku adik kecil. Masuk saja Jungwoo sedang bekerja"

Donghyuck segera masuk dan berharap menemukan sosok Jungwoo tanpa harus tersesat didalam bersama manusia-manusia penuh dosa didalam sana. Oh ayolah Donghyuck juga berdosa tapi setidaknya dia berbeda dengan mereka kan?

Mengabaikan tatapan lapar dan godaan dari orang-orang disana Donghyuck menajamkan penglihatan untuk menemukan Kim Jungwoo.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang sama tapi situasi yang berbeda, terdapat sepasang sahabat yang tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu. Keduanya terlihat sangat tampan dan mampu membuat beberapa pasang mata selalu mencuri pandang untuk menikmati keindahan yang tersedia.

"Turuti saja keinginan ibu mu itu Mark, setidaknya ia benar" ucap Lucas sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya.

" _Oh my God,_ Lucas. Kau pikir mudah untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih? Oke anggap saja itu mudah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin terjerat dengan hubungan apapun. Kita saja baru memasuki semester akhir, sebaiknya aku mengejar karir ku" yang bernama Mark menjawab dengan raut wajah frustrasi.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu? Wow aku kira Mark Lee malam ini mengajakku ke klub malam untuk menemukan wanita-wanita seksi"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita, Lucas"

"Maaf aku lupa kau trauma pada wanita sejak putus dari Herin" Lucas tertawa puas mengejek sahabatnya itu sementara Mark memaki lelaki bongsor dengan berbagai bahasa.

Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa Lucas berhenti, matanya fokus kepada sesosok mungil yang sepertinya sedang digodai seorang wanita. Sosok itu sangat familiar dimata Lucas, tapi dirinya lupa siapa.

Sementara Lucas fokus menatap adegan tarik-menarik tersebut Mark juga ikut menatap sosok mungil dan wanita penggoda yang sepertinya mulai sedikit kasar pada lelaki itu. Mark heran padahal anak itu lelaki tapi kenapa dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan, aneh sekali. Seperti minta untuk dilindungi saja.

"Halo cantik, bisa kau lepaskan tangan kotormu dari kekasihku?"

Donghyuck, sosok mungil yang sedang dipaksa oleh sang wanita pun berbalik. Wajah pucatnya kembali seperti wajah biasa, dia bersyukur karena sesosok lelaki telah menyelamatkannya. Tidak peduli banyak mata menyaksikan adegan itu, Donghyuck segera berlindung dibelakang sosok tinggi itu.

"Cepat pergi dia bukan mangsamu"

Wanita itu pergi dengan kesal, mangsanya ternyata adalah milik salah satu lelaki yang cukup disegani di klub malam ini. Dia tidak berani membantah karena bisa saja dia di _blacklist_ oleh seluruh klub malam di kota Seoul ini karena berurusan dengan si lelaki.

Kalian pikir yang menyelamatkan Donghyuck adalah Mark? Salah besar. Mark bahkan masih duduk santai dan menikmati minumannya tanpa ada niatan menolong Donghyuck. Wong Yukhei atau Lucas lah yang telah menolongnya, tentu saja ia harus menyelamatkan anak itu karena Donghyuck adalah sepupu dari pacarnya Kim Jungwoo.

Lucas menuntun Donghyuck menuju ke meja tempat ia dan Mark menghabiskan waktu sejak sore hari tadi, Mark terlihat tidak peduli saat kedua orang itu telah ada disampingnya dan dia sibuk memainkan ponsel mahalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyuck? Jika Jungwoo tau dia bisa membunuhmu"

"Hey tiang listrik, pacarmu itu bahkan yang membuatku harus meninggalkan kasur kesayangan demi mengantarkan handphone jadul miliknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Oh _kid_ , maafkan pacarku okay? Kenapa tidak kak Doyoung saja yang kesini? Aku tau kau sangat membenci klub malam"

"kak Doyoung sedang sakit, juga aku ingin menelponmu tapi Kak Doyoung memarahiku karena kau dan kak Jungwoo sedang bertengkar jadi aku harus berkorban demi kalian semua"

Mark tertawa keras saat mendengar penjelasan Donghyuck, Lucas sendiri tersenyum masam. Sebentar lagi Mark akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Inikah Wong Yukhei yang sejak sore membangga-banggakan kisah cintamu bersama kak Jungwoo padahal sedang bertengkar makanya kau malas saat ku ajak kesini kan?"

Lucas tidak salah kan, anak keturunan Kanada tersebut gemar menggodainya jika sedang bertengkar dengan Jungwoo karena bagaimanapun Jungwoo akan sangat galak saat bertengkar dengannya sehingga ia seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan jika mendengar marahan Jungwoo.

Atensi Donghyuck pun teralihkan pada sosok tampan yang sedari tadi hanya diam sejak kedatangannya, dia pikir lelaki itu adalah sosok dingin dan kejam tapi setelah mendengarnya tertawa dirinya terlihat lebih bersahabat mungkin.

"Biarkan aku mengantarkan _handphone_ kak Jungwoo kau disini saja bersama Mark nanti akan ku antar pulang okay?" Lucas segera beranjak dari tempatnya, hitung-hitung dia bisa mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari kekasihnya kan.

"Mark jaga adik kecil ku ya"

Mark hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada _handphone_ nya tanpa peduli tatapan Donghyuck yang kesal karena diabaikan oleh Mark. Donghyuck itu memang manja dan sangat benci diabaikan, dia berharap Lucas tadi mengajaknya saja ke tempat Jungwoo daripada harus ditinggal berdua dengan temannya yang kembali terlihat menyeramkan.

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Mark mengagetkan Donghyuck yang sepertinya hampir tertidur.

"Haechan. Lee Haechan"

"Bukankah Yukhei memanggilmu Hyuck? Bagaimana bisa Haechan?"

"Kau banyak tanya ya, Hyuck itu hanya panggilan untuk orang yang sudah dekat padaku jadi kau cukup tau atau memanggilku Haechan"

"oh terserah" Mark sedikit kesal karena anak disampingnya ini cukup terlihat sombong dari nada bicaranya dan Mark benci berurusan dengan orang seperti itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Donghyuck sampai Lucas kembali menghampiri mereka.

Semakin lama sosok Lucas belum juga menampakan diri sampai Mark sudah lelah memainkan _handphone_ nya, dirinya juga melirik sosok kesampingnya yang sudah tertidur pulas karena ini memang waktu tidur yang seharusnya.

"Yukhei cepat kembali, Haechan sudah tertidur. Antarkan dia pulang dulu"

"Mark? Maafkan aku bisa kau antarkan Hyuck pulang sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Oh Jungwoo kau sangat nakal"

Mark segera menutup sambungan telponnya, terkutuklah Lucas dan Jungwoo yang melakukan hubungan tanpa ingat sosok kecil yang mereka tinggalkan disini. Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan kesal, oh tidak ia harus menggendong anak ini ke mobilnya. Jujur saja ia tidak tega membangunkan Donghyuck yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah damainya.

Setelah berhasil sampai ke mobil, Mark memposisikan Donghyuck agar anak itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Sesungguhnya selama menggendong Donghyuck, Mark sedikit terganggu dengan aroma tubuh Donghyuck yang sangat manis atau mungkin dia mabuk dan mulai berhalusinasi.

"Apakah kita akan mengantar anak itu Tuan Mark?" tanya sopir Mark.

"Ah iya, tapi aku tidak tau dimana alamatnya. Hey Haechan ayo bangun"

Bukannya bangun Donghyuck hanya bergeliat tidak nyaman, Mark pun baru sadar kalau wajah Donghyuck sudah dipenuhi peluh dan sedikit pucat.

"Kita langsung saja ke rumah, sepertinya anak ini demam"

"Baiklah Tuan"

Mark sangat khawatir dan menyumpahi Lucas serta Jungwoo karena membiarkan Donhyuck harus kesakitan sementara mereka sedang asik menghabiskan malam berdua.

.

.

.

Donghyuck menggeliat dalam tidurnya, karena merasa dingin ia menarik selimut sehingga kembali membungkus badannya. Tapi Donghyuck merasakan seperti ada orang yang menatapnya dengan tajam, jadi dengan susah payah Donghyuck membuka matanya yang masih ingin terpejam lebih lama. Donghyuck juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di dahi nya.

"WAHHHH!!"

Donghyuck sangat terkejut ketika membuka mata disuguhi pemandangan seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda daripada dirinya. Tatapan pemuda itu sangat mengerikan, rasanya seperti ia akan menelan Donghyuck hidup-hidup.

"Jadi kau pacarnya Kak Mark yang baru ya?"

Donghyuck yang ketakutan karena sosok itu semakin mendekat dan terus menatapnya segera melemparkan bantal serta selimutnya kearah pemuda tersebut. Dia bingung, siapa kak Mark yang dimaksudkan oleh sang pemuda.

Tetapi setelahnya kedua orang itu malah saling terkejut karena tubuh Donghyuck telah setengah telanjang dan hanya memakai celana kebesaran yang cukup pendek.

"BIBI!! KAK MARK DAN PACARNYA SUDAH MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM SEMALAM" teriak pemuda itu dengan suaranya yang melengking bagai lumba-lumba.

"APA?! HEY INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAN"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo semuanya, aku balik lagi dengan sebuah cerita yang muncul dipikiran ini secara tiba-tiba tengah malam. Semoga aku bisa nenyelesaikan cerita ini dengan baik.

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sebelumnya sudah memberikan respon untuk ceritaku yang pertama dan juga sudah memberikan saran yang sangat membantu. Aku sangat senang.

Semoga kalian menyukai karya kedua ku ini.

Sampai jumpa!!


	2. chapter 2

Kepala Donghyuck berdenyut kencang. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa itu Mark? Siapa anak lelaki yang berteriak seperti lumba-lumba? Dan bibi siapa yang dia panggil?!

Untuk menjawab ribuan pertanyaan Donghyuck lebih baik kita kembali pada beberapa jam lalu saat Mark hendak mengantarkan Donghyuck pulang dari klub malam.

Mark terlihat sangat panik memperhatikan Donghyuck disisinya yang mulai semakin pucat serta mengeluarkan banyak keringat, sementara supir Mark mempercepat laju mobil mereka menuju rumah mewah keluarga Lee.

Pikiran Mark kalut tidak sempat memikirkan untuk sekedar memberitahukan Lucas atau pun Jungwoo mengenai keadaan anak yang sedang ia gendong menuju kamarnya, dengan susah payah Mark membawa Donghyuck ke kamarnya sambil menyesali kenapa kamar miliknya harus berada dilantai dua hingga ia kesusahan seperti sekarang. Jujur saja Donghyuck tidak seringan penampilannya dan juga Mark hanya lelaki biasa yang tidak memiliki tubuh atletis seperti Lucas.

"Tuan sebentar lagi dokter akan datang kesini"

"Baiklah aku mohon dokter tersebut bisa datang secepat mungkin"

Mark kembali fokus kepada tubuh Donghyuck, sekarang dia bingung harus melakukan apa agar anak tersebut sedikit lebih baik sembari menunggu dokter pribadi keluarga Lee tiba dan memeriksanya.

"Sebaiknya Tuan melepas sepatu dan menyelimuti teman Tuan agar rasa mengigilnya berkurang" ucap salah satu pelayan Mark yang hanya berdiri memperhatikan tingkah panik Mark, mereka tidak berani melakukan sesuatu tanpa perintah langsung dari Mark. Terkadang lelaki itu cepat marah jika sesuatu 'miliknya' disentuh tanpa perintah.

Seakan dapat pencerahan Mark segera melakukan hal tersebut pada Donghyuck. Ketika ingin beranjak dari sisi Donghyuck, Mark merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik dan Donhyuck terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mark berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke sosok Donghyuck.

"sa..kit.."

Mark tidak tega melihat Donghyuck seperti itu pun mengelus pipi anak tersebut dengan lembut. Seolah berharap sentuhan yang dia berikan bisa meringankan rasa sakit Donghyuck.

"Tahan sebentar lagi Haechan, dokter akan datang mengobatimu"

.

.

.

Ketika Mark hampir jatuh tertidur di sofa empuk ruang keluarga, sang dokter datang menepuk pundaknya. Mark tersadar dan segera berdiri seperti orang bingung. Melihat tindakan Mark, dokter tersebut hanya menertawakannya.

"Kau pasti dari klub malam lagi ya Mark?"

namun pertanyaan dokter tersebut diabaikan olehnya dan malah kembali bertanya pada sang dokter.

"Kak bagaimana keadaan Haechan apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Dari wajahnya terlihat Mark tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan mengenai Donghyuck.

Dokter yang dipanggil 'kak' oleh Mark sedikit terkekeh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mark, jarang sekali melihat anak itu panik seperti ini. Terakhir seingatnya Mark seperti itu ketika ibu Mark pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Tenang Mark, temanmu itu baik-baik saja. Tapi dia bisa seperti itu karena sepertinya dia kelelahan dan memiliki waktu tidur tidur yang kurang, kemudian dia juga belum makan sama sekali. Oh ya, sepertinya anak itu tidak kuat menahan asap rokok dan juga bau alkohol"

"Terima kasih kak Jaehyun, aku berhutang padamu karena mengganggu waktu malam tidurmu"

"Santai saja Mark, karena aku dokter pribadimu sudah sepantasnya aku menolongmu kan. Boleh tau siapa anak itu? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat kau membawa teman kesini kecuali Lucas. Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh kak, dia adik pacar Lucas yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh mereka sehingga aku yang harus merawatnya" Mark kembali kesal mengingat dua makhluk yang mungkin saat ini tengah bersenang-senang sementara dia merawat Donghyuck.

.

.

.

Sekarang Mark bingung menatap Donghyuck yang sedang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar Mark adalah sekarang dia harus tidur dimana.

Rumahnya memang besar bagai kerajaan tapi Mark itu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika itu bukan kamarnya, lagi pula kamar tamu satu-satunya sudah diisi adik sepupunya yang baru saja tiba dari China beberapa hari lalu. Chenle namanya.

Tidak mungkin Mark harus berbagi kasur dengan ibunya kan, dia adalah lelaki yang sudah dewasa mengapa harus tidur dengan ibunya? Yah mungkin hal itu biasa saja tapi bisa panjang ceritanya jika Mark ketahuan membawa seorang lelaki dari klub malam. Pasti ibunya tidak akan diam dan menyerangnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Mark, dia juga laki-laki sama sepertimu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Ucap Mark untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mark pun menempati sisi kosong kasurnya yang cukup besar itu. Sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Donghyuck dengan pergerakannya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan posisi nyaman di kasurnya, Mark segera menutup matanya. Semoga ia bisa tidur satu atau dua jam dan menghubungi Lucas agar bisa memulangkan Donghyuck sebelum ketahuan oleh ibunya.

Satu jam berlalu dan Donghyuck terbangun sementara Mark tertidur tanpa suara. Donghyuck tidak bisa melihat apapun karena Mark ternyata mematikan lampu sebelum tertidur. Donghyuck tidak curiga sedikit pun bahkan tidak ingat kejadian sebelumnya sehingga dia pikir Doyoung mungkin yang mematikan lampu karena dia sering tertidur tanpa memadamkan lampu.

Merasa sedikit kepanasan Donghyuck melepas baju yang dia kenakan. Sebenarnya dia mulai bingung kenapa dia hanya memakai baju kaos dan celana pendek padahal yang dia tau dia memakai hoodie dan celana jeans. Mungkin kak Doyoung, itu pikir Donghyuck lagi. Setelahnya dia kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Kembali pada pagi hari dimana Chenle dan Donghyuck bertemu pertama kali dengan keadaan yang cukup ambigu. Teriakan Chenle membuat Donghyuck panik apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, bagaimana menjelaskan disaat dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ibu Mark sampai ke kamar tersebut bersamaan dengan Mark yang kembali dari beranda kamarnya, dirinya sedang berbicara pada Lucas melalui sambungan telepon. Mark pusing, bagaimana dia menjelaskan semuanya pada sang ibu dan Chenle yang mulutnya pedas itu. Matilah kau Mark Lee.

Ibu Mark menatap Donghyuck dan Mark secara bergantian sambil menahan senyuman sementara Chenle terus saja menatap tajam kedua orang tersebut bahkan Donghyuck merasa sedikit ketakuan. Padahal Donghyuck yakin kalau makhluk bernama Chenle ini lebih muda beberapa tahun dibanding dirinya, tapi Chenle sangat mengintimidasinya.

"Ibu dan Chenle jangan menatap Haechan seperti itu, lihatlah ia ketakutan. Kami berdua sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan berpikir macam-macam" Mark berusaha mencairkan suasana, dia yakin betul anak bernama Donghyuck itu ketakutan dilihat dari gerak geriknya.

"Bahkan ibu berharap terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian Mark, ceritamu sungguh membosankan" Ibu Mark mendesah kecewa sedang Mark keheranan dan berpikir mungkin saja ibunya terbentur sesuatu kemarin sehingga seperti ini.

"Tapi bibi ada satu hal yang mencurigakan" ucapan Chenle membuat keadaan yang mulai mencair semakin tegang, kedua pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya sementara sepasang mata yang lain berusaha mencari objek lain karena ketakutan.

"Kenapa Haechan ini-"

"Hey sopanlah Chenle, dia lebih tua" ucap Mark memotong.

"Diam kak Mark. Kenapa kak Haechan telanjang saat tidur? Bukankah kalian tidur bersama semalam?"

Mark dan Donghyuck secara bersamaan seperti tercekik dengan pertanyaan Chenle yang sangat frontal tersebut. Ibu Mark kembali menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan rasa minat tinggi, ia berharap mendapat sesuatu yang bagus dari mereka.

"u-umm... semalam aku kepanasan jadi tanpa sadar membuka bajuku dan aku tidak tau kalo aku tidur bersama Mark, keadaan kamar sangat gelap" dengan susah payah Donghyuck menjawab pertanyataan itu, dilihatnya wajah ibu Mark dengan ragu. Tapi ia terkejut melihat ibu Mark tersenyum lebar sampai ia takut bibir wanita itu akan robek.

"Apakah Mark yang membuatmu kepanasan nak Haechan?"

"eh?!"

"Ibu jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Haechan hanya anak sma dan juga kami sesama lelaki. Jangan berharap lebih"

Mengabaikan pernyataan Mark, Ibunya malah bangkit dan mengelus puncak kepala Donghyuck dengan sayang. Donghyuck sangat senang mendapat perlakuan tersebut, jujur saja dia merindukan sentuhan seorang Ibu.

"Nak Haechan jika ingin mampir kesini kapan saja silakan hubungi Mark. Ibu senang jika ada anak semanis kamu dirumah ini"

Donghyuck mengangguk dengan semangat tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tapi tetap saja aku akan mengawasi kak Mark dan Kak Haechan, siapa tau mereka berdua akan melakukan sesuatu"

"Jangan berlebihan Chenle!" Mark memperingatkan sepupunya itu, sungguh Mark benar-benar pusing sekarang. Ibunya dan Chenle masih saja berpikir jika Donghyuck dan dirinya punya hubungan spesial, padahal dirinya sudah menceritakan yang terjadi sejujurnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Donghyuck, suasa mobil yang mereka naiki hanya dihiasi dengan suara dari radio mobil yang memperdengarkan lagu ceria seperti cuaca pada siang itu.

Setelah ditahan beberapa jam akhirnya Mark bisa mengambil Donghyuck dari ibunya. Entah mengapa ibunya bisa sangat tertarik dengan sosok Donghyuck, walau Mark akui memang wajah Donghyuck sedikit menarik dan manis untuk seukuran lelaki berbeda dengan semalam yang terkesan sombong.

Keduanya tidak berani memulai percakapan, mereka hanya larut didalam pikiran panjang mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya ditujuan, Donghyuck segera turun dan berlari. Hal itu membuat Mark sedikit kesal karena anak itu tidak berterima kasih sama sekali pada dirinya yang bahkan sudah merawat saat sakit.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai Mark melihat seseorang didepan rumah yang terlihat sedang menatap Donghyuck dengan khawatir bercampur kesal. Mark segera turun dan bergabung dengan kedua orang tersebut.

Mark membungkuk sopan pada sosok tersebut dan kemudian dibalas dengan bungkuk sedikit canggung dari orang tersebut.

"Kak, ini Mark yang aku katakan tadi"

Dengan sopan Mark mengulurkan tangan tanda untuk memperkenalkan diri, sementara orang dihadapannya menyambut tangan itu dengan hangat. Suhu tubuh orang itu cukup hangat, pikir Mark.

"Halo Mark, aku Doyoung. Maafkan aku karena Donghyuck merepotkanmu, terima kasih sudah merawat anak nakal ini" itu Doyoung, kakak dari Jungwoo dan Donghyuck yang kemarin sedang sakit. Seingat Mark dari percakapan Donghyuck dan Lucas kemarin.

"Ah tidak, ini semua bukan salah Haechan. Mungkin kak Doyoung harusnya mengomeli Lucas yang menjadi penyebab sebenarnya"

"Lucas?! Pacar Jungwoo?!"

"Sudahlah kak ayo masuk, kak Doyoung masih sakit kan? ayo ku buatkan bubur kesukaan kakak" Donghyuck berusaha mendorong Doyoung masuk, menyudahi percakapan ini. Sungguh ia lelah jika harus mendengar penjelasan Mark yang panjang sekali lagi.

Doyoung akhirnya mengalah dengan sedikit kesal, sebelum ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dia sempat pamitan pada Mark. Mark kembali membungkuk sopan, membuat Doyoung memberi nama panggilan padanya si 'lelaki sopan'.

Setelah kepergian Doyoung, Donghyuck kembali berhadapan dengan Mark. Suasana canggung kembali terjadi. Dengan menggaruk tengkuk akhirnya Donghyuck bicara.

"Mark terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku sejak semalam sampai siang ini. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas semuanya, maaf aku merepotkanmu"

Dengan kalimat panjang tersebut membuat Mark berhasil mencabut julukan sombong pada Donghyuck karena sesungguhnya dari kata-kata tersebut dia yakin anak ini cukup sopan kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu.

"Tidak apa Haechan, beristirahatlah. Semoga kau dan kak Doyoung cepat sembuh, urusan Lucas biar aku saja yang menyiksanya. Sampai jumpa"

Donghyuck terus berdiri didepan rumah sampai Mark dan mobil mewahnya menghilang diujung jalan. Entah mengapa Donghyuck terus membayangkan wajah tampan itu dan juga memikirkan kalimat terakhir lelaki kaya itu.

 _sampai jumpa._

Apakah mungkin ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Mark lagi?

Kalau diizinkan sungguh Donghyuck ingin bertemu lagi dan membalas kebaikan pria itu, atau mungkin berharap sesuatu?

 _Hey Lee Donghyuck, mana mungkin orang seperti Mark akan menyukaimu._

 **Ya, tanpa sadar Donghyuck mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh oleh pesona seorang Mark Lee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo semuanya akhirnya aku update lagi, terima kasih atas respon kalian yang membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Maaf jika update kali ini mengecewakan.

sampai jumpaaa


	3. chapter 3

**FATE?**

Donghyuck kesal, rasanya semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Lucas dan Jungwoo adalah hal yang akan membuat hidupnya menderita tujuh turunan. Dirinya heran bagaimana seorang Kim Jungwoo membuat janji manis dan pamer kemana-mana bahwa dirinya akan memasak untuk seluruh anggota team basket Lucas.

Memasak? Kim Jungwoo? Demi apapun tolong jangan satukan kedua kata tersebut karena hasilnya adalah kekacauan. Donghyuck dan Doyoung bahkan sudah membuat larangan tersendiri dirumah minimalis mereka ini bahwa Kim Jungwoo harus menjauh dari dapur hanya diperbolehkan jika ingin mencuci piring saja.

Bisa ditebak sendiri sekarang Doyoung dan dirinya harus bekerja keras menghasilkan makanan enak dan bernutrisi untuk para anggota team yang tentu saja porsi makannya sangat luar biasa. Terima kasih pada Kim Jungwoo liburan seorang Kim Donghyuck hancur berantakan.

"Hyuck aku serakan sisanya pada dirimu dan Jaemin okay? aku harus segera ke kantor ada rapat dadakan" Doyoung dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Donghyuck, ia sedih sang kakak harus bekerja diakhir pekan ditambah pekerjaan dadakan berkat Jungwoo.

"Aku bingung harus membantumu apa Hyuck"

"Cukup kau tata saja kotak makannya Na, aku takut makanan itu jadi beracun ketika kau sentuh"

Jaemin hanya tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Donghyuck, memang ia dan Jungwoo sebelas dua belas urusan seperti ini tapi tolonglah Hyuck nya ini terlalu sensitif, apa dia sedang pms?

"Tapi katanya ini untuk team basket kampusnya Kak Lucas, berarti si Mark yang kau sukai itu ada dong? kan mereka bersahabat"

"Yah mungkin saja, tapi yang ku dengar Kak Jungwoo berkata kalau dia sedang malas mengikuti pertandingan dan lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas semester akhirnya"

"Kau terlihat cuek Hyuck, harusnya kau senang dong akan bertemu Mark lagi setelah sekian lama"

"Hey Na Jaemin, memangnya aku harus seperti apa? aku tidak mau banyak berharap karena mustahil orang seperti Mark menyukai ku yang cuman seorang anak sma. Tidak menarik sama sekali"

"Memangnya kau tau bagaimana tipenya si Mark?"

"Tidak sih, tapi yang ku dengar dari Kak Lucas kalau mantannya bernama Seo Herin itu sangatlah cantik. Setelah aku stalk media sosialnya, aku menyerah"

Jaemin hanya menepuk bahu Donghyuck dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia paham benar jika menyukai orang yang seperti Mark tentu saja seleranya akan sangat wow, sedangkan mereka? yaampun mengenaskan.

"Ayo anak-anak cepat bawa makanannya ke mobil nanti kita telat!" suara Jungwoo menggema diseluruh rumah membuat Donghyuck makin kesal saja.

Kenapa takdirnya begini menyedihkan?!

.

.

.

"Wah Kim Jungwoo kau terbaik"

"Lucas, calon istrimu memang luar biasa"

Teriakan pujian dari teman-teman Lucas terdengar dimana-mana, mereka berdecak kagum atas hasil makanan yang begitu luar biasa. Hanya melihatnya saja jadi tidak tega untuk dimakan.

Jungwoo tersipu malu sambil memeluk lengan Lucas, sementara Donghyuck dan Jaemin sedang menyumpahi mereka dengan segenap jiwa. Yang bekerja siapa yang dapat pujian siapa, sungguh Kim Jungwoo adalah makhluk paling licik di dunia.

Setelah yang lainnya sibuk dengan kotak makan bagian mereka masing-masing, Lucas memeluk Jaemin dan Donghyuck bersamaan dengan menjanjikan mereka apapun yang disukai oleh kedua anak tersebut karena dia bisa melihat bagaimana kesalnya mereka berdua terabaikan padahal sudah bekerja keras.

Selain kesal karena soal kotak makan tadi Donghyuck juga kesal karena sejak dirinya datang Mark tidak pernah mengalihkan padangan dari dirinya, kalau boleh percaya diri Donghyuck mau pamer bahwa dirinya tadi sedikit berdandan tapi tidak ada niatan agar Mark memperhatikan dirinya kok.

Lebih mengesalkan lagi disamping Mark ada Herin, yaampun Hyuck mau tenggelam saja di danau kampus Jungwoo ini. Walau berusaha tidak melihat Donghyuck sempat mengamati betapa cantiknya gadis tersebut tentu saja Mark akan sangat mencintai dirinya yang terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Hey Mark matamu seperti akan copot terus-terusan menatap adik Jungwoo seperti itu" Herin tertawa membuat Mark salah tingkah, dalam hati Jaemin dan Donghyuck kompak berteriak bahwa Herin suara tawanya saja merdu sedangkan mereka? bisa tertawa sampai para hantu ketakutan.

"Ada masalah kau dan Donghyuck? bukannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Lucas, seingatnya kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu telah selesai dengan ceramah selama 3 jam oleh Kim Doyoung.

"Tidak apa-apa mungkin saja dia melihat Jaemin dan kaget karena temanku ini mirip dengan salah satu artis Indonesia" ucapan Donghyuck tidak jelas mulai mengundang rasa penasaran dari Lucas dan Jungwoo.

Jaemin yang sepertinya lebih pintar pun membawa pergi Donghyuck dengan alasan mereka ingin makan es krim cuaca sangat panas.

.

.

.

Seperginya Donghyuck dan Jaemin, Jungwoo mulai melontarkan bermacam pertanyaan pada Mark. Dirinya juga merasa semenjak kejadian Mark waktu itu Donghyuck lebih sedikit sensitif dan terlihat murung, apa jangan-jangan Mark menyiksa Donghyuck tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain?

"aku berani bersumpah Kak Jungwoo, aku tidak menyakiti Lee Haechan sedikit pun bahkan aku merawat dan mengantarnya pulang. Ayolah haruskah kita membahas ini lagi?"

"Lee Haechan?" Lucas dan Jungwoo saling bertatapan serta heran bagaimana bisa Mark mengetahui nama itu.

"Anak itu berkata padaku kalau namanya Lee Haechan" Mark menjawab jujur seadanya. Sementara Jungwoo mulai terlihat seolah hampir menangis namun langsung dipeluk oleh Lucas yang sangat tahu pasti mengapa tiba-tiba sang pacar seperti ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Herin yang diam pun mulai buka suara, dirinya merasa ada sesuatu tentang adik kecil Jungwoo yang sedang mereka bahas tadi.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi karena kalian adalah teman Jungwoo jadi sebaiknya kalian mengenalnya sebagai sosok Kim Donghyuck daripada Lee Haechan"

Lucas terlihat serius tidak seperti biasanya membuat rasa penasaran Mark bangkit dan seolah ingin mencari tau lebih banyak lagi mengenai sosok Donghyuck atau Haechan.

.

.

.

Donghyuck merasa pegal sejak tadi menunggu Lucas, Jungwoo dan Jaemin yang entah sudah berapa lama meninggalkannya bersama kotak makan dan mobil yang terkunci sehingga dia hanya berdiri sedaritadi. Dirinya sedikit menyesal harusnya ia ikut saja bersama Jaemin ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Donghyuck menunggu dengan bosan, Mark datang menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang terlihat serius dan yakin. Mark seperti prajurit yang siap berperang dengan sengit dimedan pertempuran.

Mark lalu menepuk pundak Donghyuck dengan lembut tapi tentu saja tetap membuat anak itu sedikit terkejut dan telinganya mulai memerah, terlihat lucu dimata Mark.

"Mau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Donghyuck dengan sinis, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat galak sehingga Mark tidak tau bahwa ia sangat senang dihampiri oleh lelaki itu.

"Ya, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Dengarkan baik-baik"

Mark kemudian menarik bahu Donghyuck membuat posisi mereka jadi berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Donghyuck merasa sesak napas ketika sadar dirinya dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Mark. Lelaki itu juga menatap Donghyuck dengan serius.

Tanpa mereka sadari semua orang yang ada disana mulai menatap penasaran termasuk Jungwoo, Lucas dan Jaemin yang akhirnya sudah kembali. Semuanya seolah menahan napas karena menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Mark.

"Jadilah pacarku"

Semua orang disana terkejut. Seorang Mark Lee menembak adik Jungwoo yang masih sma itu secara mendadak? Situasi macam apa ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghyuck bingung, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia bingung, marah, kaget dan senang disaat bersamaan tapi dirinya harus waspada pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dengan baik didepannya ini.

"Biarkan aku mengenal dirimu, biarkan aku tau siapa itu Lee Haechan dan Kim Donghyuck. Aku serius ingin jadi pacarmu"

Donghyuck hanya terdiam, tetapi matanya sibuk mencari sang kakak untuk mengirimkan sinyal meminta bantuan karena sungguh Mark dihadapannya ini sangat aneh. Apa dunia sudah kiamat sehingga Mark tidak waras?

"Dan aku benci untuk ditolak"

Ucap Mark final, yang mengartikan bahwa bagaimana pun Donghyuck harus menerima ajakan pacaran darinya yang sangat tidak romantis ini. Donghyuck tidak bisa bohong bahwa ia sangat senang tetapi dia tidak menyangka akan ditembak dengan cara seperti ini, kenapa takdir begitu menyebalkan?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **halo semuanya setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini, jujur aku tidak tau cerita ini bakalan dibawa kemana karena aku bingung untuk mengetik lanjutannya jadi maafkan aku jika kalian yang menunggu lanjutan ff ini menjadi kecewa karena cerita yang berantakan ini T.T**

 **untuk yang sudah mereview, memfavoritkan dan menfollow cerita ini aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih.**

 **aku mencintai kalian!!**


End file.
